


Wizard From Another Time

by John_TOH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_TOH/pseuds/John_TOH
Summary: No one wanted Historia to be born. She lives a lonely life working on a farm, with no love or comfort from her own family. But when she finds a necklace holding an ancient wizard one day, her life was bound to forever change.





	1. The Phoenix Necklace

The young wizard was so very tired.

He drifted among the endless red void without care, his emerald eyes closed and lifeless to the world. Messy jet-black hair covered his head, the strands stained with old blood. His black robes were worn and tattered, the clothes shielding his body from the cold environment. Battered spectacles covered his eyes, the glass pieces miraculously remaining intact. Boots made of strange leather covered his feet, and a bag of possessions was slung around his shoulder, the contents within unknown.

What was his name again? Who was he? Where did he come from? He didn't have any answers for himself. But strangely, he felt no fear from his lack of knowledge. He was content to rest for know, and remain silent as he tried to recall his forgotten past. His soul felt worn and weighted down, like an old man who had lived a long and tiring life. It felt like he could sleep here forever, never to awaken again.

And yet, something told him that there was a reason he was here. That he had something important to do, and just had to be patient for it to be realized. Had he dared to open his eyes look at his right hand, he would surely have noticed the strange mark engraved into his palm. A triangle enclosing a circle and a line, forming a symbol that spoke of great power.

He could only hope that one day, he would awaken from this strange dream. And remember just who he was.

It was another lonely day for Historia, the unwanted farm girl from Wall Sina.

Dirt covered her worn dress, the little girl pushing herself to continue the grueling work on the sunlit fields. Her small fingers struggled to use the tools made for larger people, blisters and splinters rubbing her dainty hands raw. She didn't even think about complaining, knowing that her caretakers wouldn't care to hear about it. Her blond hair was soaked with sweat from the tiring work, the golden strands tied behind her head with a simple band. While most children eyes would be filled with wonder and happiness, her blue ones were filled with confusion and loneliness. This farm was her whole world, and she was never allowed to leave it.

It was early spring, the last traces of frost having vanished from the land. And that meant that Historia had to help the farm workers prepare the soil for the crops that would be planted. She had been out here for hours now, working diligently to break up the topsoil and pull out the unwanted weeds in the field. She was far away from the few other workers out in the fields, knowing that they wanted nothing to do with her.

This was her life as she knew it. A lonely and unwanted girl, whose only purpose was to work on a farm estate where no one cared about her. Her grandparents managed the farm that she loved on, and they merely tolerated her existence. Historia knew that they never wanted her, just as her own mother never wanted her. To them, she was an unwanted burden on their lives, and it would have been better if she never existed.

What did she do wrong? That was the question Historia constantly asked herself. She didn't understand why they treated her like this, why they didn't show her any love or affection. She gave her very best effort at the countless chores they assigned her, keeping her pains and complaints silent. She tried to be perfect and ladylike in every aspect, just like the women in the storybooks she read. She gave her hardest efforts, desperately hoping that one day, her grandparents would recognize her hard work and accept her with open arms.

And yet all her efforts were for naught, she failed to change her grandparents perception of her. Or perhaps it was an impossible task that she could never have hoped to achieve in the first place. How she would have given or done anything just for them to give her a kind word, a warm embrace, or a pure and loving smile. But alas, it was an impossible fantasy for her.

Historia could still remember how her first attempt to embrace her distant mother had gone, and how badly it had ended. Historia had read books where mothers would hold their children, showing them love and affection. She had never experienced any of that, and longed for warmth from the woman who gave birth to her. So one day, out of childish curiosity, Historia gathered her courage and approached her mother for the first time.

Her mother had lived on this very estate a few years ago, but never did any work herself. She would laze about reading books in the daylight under a tree, and leave by horse carriage at night with strangers, wearing fancy clothes. Historia knew nothing else about her, but she wanted to get to know her. Just one day of love from her would have been enough.

Historia ran up to her mother that day, jumping across her lap with an affection cry of, "Mother!" But the woman's reaction was nothing like she expected. Her mother recoiled in surprise, grabbing Historia across the face and throwing her backwards. A dazed Historia sat upright, her nose bleeding from the harsh force. But for a brief moment, she was happy that her mother had done something to her for once. But that changed upon what happened next.

"If only I had the courage... to kill this girl," the mother lamented, staring down at Historia with regret and shame. The mother wiped her eyes and turned around, abandoning her own daughter for good. Historia could only stare numbly as her mother walked away that day, confused and heartbroken. What did she do wrong? Why was she so worthless that not even her own mother would want her? Not even a few days later her mother had packed her belongings and left the estate, never to be seen again.

Could anyone blame Historia for the bitterness and sorrow she felt in her heart? She was a stain on her family, a burden that had no use other then manual labor. She had no friends to confide it, this lonely farm was her whole world. Her only companions were the farm animals that she attended too, at least acknowledged her and didn't curse her existence.

If only her family loved her. If only things were different. If only she had a true friend to talk to.

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when her garden hoe hit something solid within the dirt. Historia expected it to be yet another rock trapped in the soil, her aching fingers reaching down to move it aside. But she quickly noticed that it wasn't a mere rock. She carefully grabbed the object and brushed off the dirt that clung to it, letting out a small gasp at what she found. It was an golden pendant that glistened in the sunlight, bound to a leather cord to form a necklace. The pendant was shaped like a large and imposing flaming bird, it's talons grasping a small ruby. Turning it over, Historia noticed a that a strange mark had been etched in the smooth back, a triangle enclosing a circle and vertical line. She didn't know whose it was. But without a doubt, it was the most valuable thing she had ever held.

How long had it been here, laying forgotten in the soil? Why had no one found it before? Historia cautiously glanced at the other farm workers, relieved that none of them had noticed what she had discovered. Despite being in the mud, it was in pristine condition, the dirt failing to contain it's splendor.

"I've never had jewelry before," Historia thought with excitement, staring down at the pendant with wonder. It couldn't have belonged to her grandparents, as she knew they didn't own anything like this. Nor any of the farm workers, who were far too poor to own something this expensive. She had no idea what it was worth in terms of money, but surely it was very valuable.

They'll take it away from me if I tell anyone. That's not fair. Historia thought with dejection. Even now, she still remembered the time she found a small bag of coins buried in this very field, a year or so ago. She could remember the excitement she felt then, absolutely thrilled that she had something shiny in her hands for the first time. She picked them out of the dirt and ran to find her grandfather, who she revealed her discovery to.

She made the mistake of asking her grandfather if she could keep the coins, since she found them. Historia would have been happy with just one silver coin to her name. But she would never forgot the cold look he gave her in reply.

"This is my farm, not yours. They belong to me." He roughly yanked the money bag out of her hands, barking at her to return to work. He turned around and walked away, missing the tears that welled up in her hurt eyes. But Historia had learned to expect such responses from him, and not to risk his anger.

Historia couldn't bear to have a repeat of that memory. So she wouldn't tell her grandfather, this necklace was hers now! She couldn't explain it, but her very being was drawn to this pendant, as if it was calling out to her. It wasn't just the beauty or rarity or it that captivated her, but a very strong desire for it. One that she couldn't explain with words.

In the end, Historia decided to keep the gemstone necklace, quickly hiding it within her dress pockets. She took a quick look at her surroundings, for once glad that they other farmers weren't paying any attention to her. As long as she didn't show or tell anyone else, it would be safe. She would carefully hide it with the few other possessions she held dear, never to be seen by anyone else. It would be her secret treasure, and no one else would take it from her. Feeling a just a tad bit happier, she returned to her work, consoled by the fact that she would be able to eat lunch soon.

Had Historia been paying more attention to the necklace, she might have noticed how it took on a faint green glow within her pocket, as a powerful conscience within awoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite happy with the positive response this little project has gotten. Thank you to those that reviewed, and have fun with this one.

At long last, his emerald eyes opened, the wizard seeing the world for the first time in countless millennia. The bright blue sky, the splendor and glory of the rising sun, and the countless plants that adorned the earth. He found a great deal of comfort in these things, very much so. It felt like an eternity ago that he had witnessed the beauty of nature.

Harry Potter. The wizard let out a non existent breath at recalling his name, along with a surge of memories that came with it. He was finally awake from that endless dream, free to live again after being trapped for so long.

But something was wrong. He felt out of place, like a stranger that had no right to be here. He could see fenced farmland and buildings in the distance, but did not recognize any of it. He tried to remember how he got into this situation, but his mind came up blank. Looking down at his body, he immediately recognized what was wrong.

Am I a dead? He mused to himself, staring through his transparent body in interest. It was like his body was not fully there, like he was nothing more then a faint whisper upon the wind. He might as well have been a shadow in the night, never to be seen or noticed by anyone else. Continuing to inspect his phantom-like form, he was quick to notice the mark branded on his right palm, to which he froze at the sight of.

Impossible. Was that old legend true after all? Harry numbly stared at the black mark upon his palm. The sign of the Deathly Hallows. A symbol of three very powerful magical artifacts, said to have been given to three wizard brothers by Death himself. It was said that those who united the three hallows would be given the title "Master of Death," which was generally assumed to be a form of immortality.

His memory was still blurred, but he could recall obtaining the three artifacts in his old life. Was that the cause of his strange new existence here? He was sure that he died at some point in his old life, so how had he gotten here? Had the Hallows prevented his soul from moving on to the next world, where his family and friends awaited for him? Was he doomed to remain a wandering spirit, never to experience release from the mortal world?

If I'm dead, does that mean my magic is gone? That terrifying thought came to mind. He couldn't imagine his existence without the magical abilities he had grown so used to in his old life. It would be like living with missing limbs, or trying to see with no eyes. Magic was a part of his very being, and without it he was worse then crippled.

Spotting an insignificant rock in the soil, the wizard immediately called upon his magic, desperately hoping that it was still with him. The rock floated briefly into the air at his command, falling back down once his magic left it. So he did still retain his powers, however lessened they might be. That was a welcome relief indeed.

There are houses in the area, so there must be people as well. He quietly reasoned to himself. Harry briefly entertained the idea of haunting people with his newfound form, before deciding against it. As amusing as scaring people might be, he had better things to do with his time. Namely, find out where the bloody hell he was.

But there must be a reason he's here, right? Harry just had to realize what it was, and all would make sense. The wizard couldn't explain it, but he felt something calling to him into the distance here. Like a faint echo of magic, pleading for his attention.

With nothing else in mind, Harry decided to start walking toward the nearby farm. If he really was a ghost, then he could easily listen in on other peoples conversations, to get an idea of what was happening here. It was possible that they spoke a different language here, but a simple translation spell would fix that issue.

Getting closer the the farm, Harry noticed that it was different from what he first thought. It was a very large farming estate, probably belonging to some wealthy family if he had to guess. There were many workers planting seeds in the prepared soil, probably hired workers for whoever owned this place. It certainly was a massive operation, if the countless surrounding crop fields were any indication.

But there was someone who grabbed his attention, one child so very out of place compared to everyone else. It was a young blond girl, working far away from the other farm laborers. A worn dress covered her body, dirty from working out in the fields, while wooden farming clogs protected her tiny feet. She looked absolutely miserable, if her hunched over body posture was any indication. He decided to walk closer to her, more out of concern then any other reason.

Now Harry wasn't the best at reading other people, but something was obviously very, very wrong with this girl's life. Looking at her face, he could easily see the loneliness that seemed etched into it. Her blue eyes were... hollow. They were eyes void of any happiness or comfort. She looked so utterly lost and confused, as if she didn't know the meaning to her own life.

Waving his hand in front of her face, she didn't even blink. So he was invisible to mortals after all. Harry then tried to say a few words to her, but she didn't seem to hear him either. He then tried to touch her, his cold hand passing through her body. That finally got a reaction over her, the girl jumping in sudden fright. She frantically looked around and right at the wizard, but her eyes could not see his ghostly form. Perhaps thinking that she imagined it, she returned to work without a second thought.

Harry just stood there and watched the blond girl work for a while, not knowing what else to do. He could only imagine what this girl's personal life was like, but it didn't look very promising at all. Her behavior was that of an neglected and socially awkward child, which raised all kinds of red flags in his head. He didn't want to assume the worse about her family life, but he could think of no other explanation for her appearance. He decided to keep an eye on her for a while, more out of pity then any other reason.

After some time, the girl finally left the field, her garden hoe slung over her shoulder. The wizard quietly followed her from behind, which was incredibly easy to do as an invisible being. The other workers seemed to ignore her, as if she wasn't worth paying any attention to. No one talked to her or took notice of her presence. She simply placed her tool in a shed and continued on her way, even taking steps to avoid the other workers.

The nameless girl soon arrived at a cowshed, to which her face brightened up slightly. Her steps seemed more lively as she walked into the building, where many cows were kept in stalls. The animals turned their heads toward her, seeming delighted by her presence.

"Hey, everyone," the girl greeted the animals with a slight smile. "It's time to eat!"

The wizard silently spectated as the girl began to tend to the animals. She brought a wheelbarrow full of hay and began to set it down for the cattle to eat, which they happily did. She repeated this process many times, until all of the animals were munching away on their meal. The farm girl then went up to a certain cow, which she began to pet with affection.

"Hey, Bella. How have you been girl?" The bovine of course said nothing, but enjoyed the tender touches it received as it ate.

"Grandma and Grandpa keep ignoring me," The girl sadly continued to the patient animal. "But that's why I have you guys, right? I'm never alone as long as I have you all."

Oh damn. Her words all but confirmed the suspicions Harry had about her home life. She was an unwanted child, born to a family that couldn't give the love and affection all children craved. Not only that, but she was speaking to the animals as if they were her only friends. Like she had never played with other children before.

"Bella... I have something to show you, if you promise not to tell," she excitedly whispered to the cow. The animal of course said nothing, but at least it wasn't ignoring her presence. The girl looked around with caution for a moment, again failing to see the phantom-like wizard. Confident that she was alone, she pulled something out of her dress and dangled it in front of the bovine, the light glistening off it in a golden splendor.

A necklace? The wizard's eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful jewelry the girl held. It was shaped into a golden phoenix, a bird that symbolized death and rebirth. It clutched a ruby with it's talons, which was no less beautiful then it. There it was, he could feel the familiar magic coming from the gem. It was his own.

Wait... that necklace. Is my body in there? Harry thought. That might explain the strange calling he felt from it, and how incomplete he felt at the moment.

"I found this outside in the dirt today," the girl continued, looking over the necklace in delight. "It's just like in my storybooks, where people find buried treasure. Isn't that great?"

That red ruby in the necklace. That might explain the strange dreams of a red void he had. His body was in there, Harry was sure of it. While the girl had claimed ownership of the necklace, the wizard couldn't blame her for wanting to keep it. He would have done the same, had he been in her shoes.

In fact, her keeping the necklace made it easier for him, a plan forming in his mind. After witnessing her life so far and hearing her talk, his empathy for the blond child had quickly piled up. He felt bad for her situation, and quietly resolved to do something about it. While he couldn't force her family to give the love she craved, he wasn't above pulling a few tricks to help her out.

But first, The wizard had to recover his strength. After then, he would play the role of her guardian angel, if only to ease her suffering.

Touching the necklace the blond child held, the wizard was immediately drawn in, like he had passed through an invisible door. Opening his eyes again, he could see the endless red void around him, just like in his dreams.

Looking down at the hand branded with the symbol of Death, Harry flexed his fingers again. It felt so good to have his body back. But he felt so tired and weak at the moment. He didn't resist the urge to close his emerald eyes, feeling the darkness take him again.

In his last waking moments, the wizard quickly planed out his next actions. He would have to find out more about this strange land, and the people who lived here. He would also use his magic to help the blond girl who woke him up. After seeing her sadness and loneliness, he didn't have the heart to forsake her without doing something. He resolved to meet her soon. They might even become friends, who knows?

Just maybe, the wizard could even start a new life here. In a new land, far from the bittersweet memories of his past. It was defiantly something he would consider.

But in the necklace that a young blond girl held, the wizard was content to rest for now. While she was ignorant of his existence, the unwanted girl held the most powerful being in her world, within her tiny hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll meet next chapter, Author's honor! Also going to throw Frieda Reiss in later, because that poor woman deserves some love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely confident I got Harry's characterization right. But it's fanfiction, so what the hell. Enjoy this chapter, or criticize me!

Ever since Historia had found that golden necklace, her life had improved in a strange way.

While her workload on the farm remained the same, the blond girl was consoled by the secret treasure she had found. Perhaps she was imagining things, but it almost seemed to speak to her at times. And when she gazed at the beautiful jewelry, she could have sworn the ruby gemstone under the flaming bird seemed to glow with a strange light. But that was just her imagination, the farm girl reasoned. She played it off as a trick of the light and thought nothing more of it.

And yet in the past few days, Historia could have sworn that she felt someone watching her. But when she looked around, there was no one to be found. Yet she did not feel paranoia when this happened, but an odd sense of safety and assurance. As if someone kind and loving was keeping an eye on her, and making sure she was alright.

Every more strange were the changes that began to occur in her room. She would return from working in the fields each day, and find that her room was not as she left it that morning. All her clothes would be miraculously clean and folded in her dresser, saving her from having to do her own laundry. And the previous wear and tear would be mended, as if her clothes had never been worn before. Her bed would be neatly made with clean sheets, something that she always struggled to do herself. Her room would also be swept clean and organized, something that her grandparents would never have done for her, as they expected her to take care of it herself.

But most important to Historia were the small piles of food would appear on her bed, along with a small note personally addressed to her. Her grandparents never starved her, but they never let her eat well or chose her own food. Historia had to make do with whatever they decided to give her as meals, or sneakily eat vegetables from their harvests. But now, she had more food then she knew what to do with.

All thanks to her secret friend. Historia smiled as she read the note, the unknown feeling of happiness burning brightly in her chest.

Another gift for a hard working farm girl. Don't forget to smile. Your life will get better, I promise you.

May good luck and fortune follow you.

From,

A friend.

A friend. Historia decided that she liked the sound of that. Feeling hopeful, the girl neatly folded the note and carefully hid it with the others in her dresser. It gave her a sense of self worth, knowing that someone cared enough to write down these words for her sake. Her unknown savior made the days a little brighter, and the pain of being unwanted sting a little less. Whoever they were, Historia hoped that she could meet them one day. But for now, Historia would relish in the feeling of knowing that someone cared about her.

She then took out the necklace hidden under her dress, admiring how the candle light danced off the golden bird. Even now, she couldn't believe just how beautiful the necklace was, and how lucky she was for finding it. Historia didn't dare show it to anyone else, knowing that they would take it away from her. Thought it was risky, she would wear in underneath her clothes, for the thought of going anywhere without it was unbearable.

It was her secret treasure. With a smile Historia tucked the necklace back into the depths of her blouse, ensuring that the leather cord was hidden by her collar. Perhaps she was imagining things again, but it seemed to hold a strange warmth of it's own. All Historia knew was that wearing it made her feel safe in this cold household, and gave her a flicker of hope to keep her going.

The girl picked up her hairbrush, staring into the old mirror on her desk as she straightened the golden strands. The girl in the mirror seemed a little less pitiful, with her blue eyes no longer as dull and lifeless. She winced as she pulled the last few knots from her hair, loosely tying the strands together for today's work. Deciding that her appearance was acceptable, Historia put down her brush. She still was a small and frail looking girl, but she hoped to one day grow tall and beautiful, like the woman in her storybooks. Deciding that her appearance was acceptable, Historia quietly left the safety of her room.

The estate that she lived in was large, hallways filled with countless rooms that one could easily become lost in. Yet Historia had memorized the layout long ago, her tiny feet carrying her down to the kitchen below. In a few minutes she had arrived, walking it to see her grandparents already inside the room. They merely glanced at her before looking away in indifference, saying a few words to each other instead.

Her grandparents didn't talk to her unless they had to. No one talked with Historia. That's how it always was. She should have gotten used to it by now, but nothing could be further from the truth. She hated the rift that isolated her from the grandparents she wanted to love, but she could never cross it. They would only interact with her as necessary, otherwise they would avoid her like she was something shameful.

Historia sat down at the far end of the table, not daring to get any closer to her grandparents. She knew that they didn't want her here, as if her mere presence tainted the room. Mealtimes were a lonely occasion for Historia.

Her grandmother then got up and walked over, silently putting down breakfast for Historia. A small bowl of porridge with a chunk of cheese was what she ended up with today. It was a pitiful breakfast, but Historia knew better then to complain about it.

"Thank you, grandma," Historia quietly said. The elderly woman just scoffed and walked away without another glance, leaving the room behind. Historia wasn't even that hungry, thanks to the food her mysterious savior had left her earlier in the morning. But she didn't want her grandfather to become suspicious, so she forced herself to eat the bland meal.

If only she knew what she did wrong to deserve this silent treatment. Then maybe she could apologize, and heal the rift between her relatives. But in her heart, Historia knew that was just wishful thinking.

Historia finished off the last specs of food from her bowl and plate, putting them near the sink to be washed by her grandmother. Her grandfather then got up from the table, and Historia obediently followed him, knowing that it was time for her to work in the fields again. The both silently left the estate house for the sunlit fields, which promised another day of hard toil.

But luckily for Historia, someone else had a different plan in mind for her.

"You've been working very hard lately, Historia. You may take a break from working today," her grandfather said suddenly, as if it had just come to his mind.

What? Historia's mouth fell open at her grandfather's words, her mind in utter disbelief. She must have imagined hearing it. Her grandfather never let her take a day off working, not even when she was ill or injured. He would force her to work on the farm every day, regardless of what aches or pains her fragile body felt.

So why had he suddenly changed his mind?

"Are you listening to me?" The old man demanded, his voice taking a harsh edge.

"Yes, grandpa. I understand," Historia meekly replied, keeping her head low.

"Good. Now go, I have work to do," the old man shooed her away. Historia stumbled away from her grandfather in a daze, wondering if she was dreaming. She was half wondering if he would change his mind and yell back at her to get to work, but he left without a second thought. Seeing that he was now gone, Historia walked back into the estate house, taking care to avoid the other servants as she crept back to her room.

Once she was back to the safe haven of her bedroom, Historia let out a sigh of tension as reality caught back up to her. A whole day off work was a miracle to her. Now she had a whole window of free time that she didn't know what to do with.

Now alone again, Historia didn't resist the urge to pull out her treasure again, staring into the ruby within the bird's talons. It was a beautiful work of craftsmanship, without stain or blemish. The golden bird seemed to stare back into her soul as well, as if it was silently watching over her. She didn't know where it came from, only that it was hers now.

Come to think of it, all these changes had only come once she had found and kept this secret treasure. Could it be responsible for her change in fate?

It must be a lucky necklace. Historia happily thought to herself, carefully tucking it back into her blouse. Feeling optimistic for the first in a long time, she hummed quietly to herself as she walked over to her bookshelf, pulling out a book on fairy tales before leaving her room again.

Historia sat down at the hay bales clustered near a wooden fence, her treasured book in hand. Books were the only escape she had from her empty life, and it allowed her to forget her miserable existence, at least for a time. She couldn't remember where she learned to read, or who gave her these books. But it allowed her a small measure of comfort in this hollow home.

Near here was the dreaded wooden fence, which marked the edge of her prison. Sure, Historia could easily climb over it if she wished, but she dared not. She wasn't allowed to cross it because... well, she just knew she couldn't leave. There was no where else for Historia to go. And besides, who would want to take care of someone as worthless as her?

With a tired sigh, Historia opened up her book, eager to forget about her life for just a while. She lost track of time and the world around her, reading through countless tales as the hours passed. But eventually, she came across a story that truly resonated with her.

It was a tale about a princess named Snow White, who the book described as being very beautiful. Her skin was white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. Her mother, the queen, had specifically desired a daughter with these very traits, and had gotten her wish. Sadly, the queen had died after giving birth, but not before naming her newborn daughter Snow White.

Her father, the king, had married again to a beautiful woman. However, his second wife had a vain and wicked heart. The newfound queen had a magic mirror, which she kept in her chambers. And every day, the queen would ask the magic mirror who was the fairest woman in the land, and the mirror would confidently reply that it was her. This greatly pleased the queen, as the magic mirror could not lie.

But as Snow White grew older, she became more beautiful with each passing day. And eventually, the magic mirror declared that Snow White had finally grown more beautiful then her stepmother. This shocked and greatly angered the queen, who became envious of Snow White's beauty, and her hatred of the fair princess rapidly grew. One day, the angry Queen ordered a huntsman to lure Snow White within the woods near the castle, to kill her, and to bring back her heart as proof of her demise.

But the huntsman took pity on Snow White, and decided to spare her life. He told the princess of her stepmother's plot to kill her, and let Snow White escape deep into the woods. He then returned to the wicked queen with the heart of wild animal, tricking her into believing Snow White was dead.

And just when the story was starting to get good...

"Ow!" Historia cried out as a rock struck her hand, sending searing pain through her fingers. She frantically looked up just as another rock hit her in the eye, which elicited a scream of agony from her.

"Haha! Nice throw!" One of the boys jeered. Half blind, her heart plummeted at who she saw beyond the fence. It was her childhood bullies, three boys that came by every now and then to harass her. They lived in a town close to the estate, and had found a twisted enjoyment in hurting and humiliating her.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Historia yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up, freak!" Another boy hollowed as he threw yet another rock, which struck her shoulder. Now terrified at whatever dark plans they had in mind, Historia listened to her survival instincts, which screamed at her to run. And so she did, feeling the sting of rocks on her back as she desperately sought to flee. She could hear the rapid footsteps of the boys as they jumped the fence, chasing her down like dogs would a rabbit. She dropped her book somewhere along the way, her small legs burning as they tried to carry her to safety.

Historia didn't make it very far before one of the boys caught up and tackled her to the ground. Historia cried out in surprise as she was surrounded and held down, feeling helpless and violated as the boys laughed at her distress.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Historia pleaded in a vain attempt for mercy.

"Look! It can talk!" One of her tormentors mocked, roughly pulling her head upright by her hair.

"Please, stop!" Historia sobbed aloud, feeling absolute misery consume her being. Why couldn't she do anything but cry? Why couldn't she fight back?

"Hey! Look what I found!" One of the bullies grabbed the leather cord around her neck, roughly yanking it off her head to reveal the golden splendor of her secret treasure.

"No! Give it back!" Historia pleaded with panic, the thought of losing her prized necklace unbearable to consider. She frantically tried to reach her hand out to try and snatch it back, only to cry in pain as her fingers were stomped by a cruel leather shoe.

"Finders, keepers. Farmer girl!" The boy stepping on her hand taunted, dangling the necklace in front of her face.

"HELP, SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!" Historia finally screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. She didn't care who heard her, only that someone, anyone, would come and save her from these monsters. She was far to weak to save herself, and so her only hope was that someone else would.

Why does everyone hate me? What did I do wrong?

But unknown to Historia, the ancient being within her necklace heard her call for help. Her cries woke him up from his rest, and he was not pleased with what he saw.

The boy holding her necklace suddenly dropped it with a shout of pain, like his hand had just been burned by it. The necklace began to float and emit a brilliant red light, a strange mist rapidly coming out to form an ominous cloud. The four children could only stare at the mist in horror, having no understanding of what was happening.

"LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!" A voice bellowed in anger. The mist began to take the shape of a large humanoid figure, the black cloud now surrounded by a frightening red aura that agave them chills. It resembled a shadow creature that might hide in the forest, or a demon that would haunt the nightmares of children. It's appearance alone sent the four children into panic.

"It's a ghost!" One of the boys cried out, shaking in clear terror.

"Mommy! Help!"

"We need to get out of here! Run!"

And so her three childhood bullies fled, crying into the distance as the black mist trailed beyond them for a while. All Historia could do was cower on the ground, too afraid to look up and see the shadow creature that had scared her tormentors away. Whatever it was, it was sure to come for her next, and she would be helpless to stop it. Her punishment for being weak. Her punishment for being worthless and unwanted. She sniffed and curled up with her blue eyes shut, waiting tensely for the end to come.

But luckily for her, it was not yet her time to die.

"Hey, Historia, are you alright?" The same voice spoke again, this time in a significantly kinder and much softer tone. Historia hesitantly opened her eyes, not expected at all what she saw. The strange shadow creature was gone, replaced by a young man in all black clothing unlike anything she had seen before. His hair was jet-black, long and messy as it framed his youthful face. His eyes were a piercing emerald, with battered round glasses on his face. He also carried a satchel across his shoulder, holding who knows what. But what caught her attention the most was the strange mark branded onto his palm, a line and circle enclosed by a triangle. It was the exact same mark as on her necklace, no doubt about it.

The man knelt down to make himself less imposing, gently meeting her bewildered eyes with his own.

"Hello, Historia. I'm glad I can meet you at last," the stranger gave an easy smile. "I'm sorry I took so long, but here I am. And don't worry about those boys, I doubt they will bother you again." There was an awkward silent for a moment afterwards, the man patiently waiting for her to speak.

"H-how do you know my name?" Historia trembled, not knowing what else to say.

"I know all sorts of things, little lady. Many which you wouldn't believe," the man replied teasingly. "I'm just here to help you out, since you clearly need it."

"Help me?" Historia asked in confusion, her tiny pink lips frowning in dejection. "I don't understand, why would you help me?" The man gave a pitying smile as her response, letting out a tired sigh.

"Because I understand the pain that you feel. The pain of being unwanted, of not being loved. It hurts, doesn't it? Especially when your own relatives want nothing to do with you. It makes you sad, doesn't it?" Historia's face paled at his words, realizing that somehow, he knew about her empty childhood. His emerald eyes seemed to stare right into her soul, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and what she felt.

"B-but how did you know that about m-me?" The blond girl stuttered, feeling vulnerable that this stranger knew so much. In response the man waved his hand lazily. And to her morbid fascination, her necklace floated off the grass and into his palm, as if some unknown power had guided it there.

"You were the one who found this necklace, correct?" The wizard asked, holding it upright for her to see.

"...Yes," Historia admitted, wondering where he was going with this. Was he going to take it away from her? It's not like it belonged to her in the first place. That thought was depressing, but it wasn't like she could stop him otherwise.

"Well, I owe you a great debt them. I was trapped within this necklace, sleeping for an eternity, but you found me and woke me up," the stranger spoke with clear sincerity. "Thank you, Historia, for setting me free."

His words greatly confused Historia. He was trapped inside a necklace? How was that even possible? But she didn't voice her doubts, for fear of angering him. But her curiosity compelled her to find out more, despite the fear.

"W-well, who are you then?" Historia nervously sucked in a breath, tensely waiting for his response.

The man gave her a grim smile, a smile of one who had seen a world far beyond what she could ever hope to imagine. He gently grabbed one of her hands and placed the necklace in her shaking fingers, entrusting her with the treasure that had bonded them together.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I'm a wizard. And from this day onward, I am at your service, dear Historia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: our dear girl Frieda makes an appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

Historia sat down next to Harry, captivated by a small flaming bird that danced around his fingers. Childish delight gripped the farm girl as she watched him intently, amazed by what the black haired man was capable of doing. His power ignored the laws of reality, like the world around them was mere strings to be bend by his fingers. The past hour had been the strangest, yet happiest she could ever remember being in her empty life.

"You're amazing, Mr. Wizard," the blond girl looked up at him in admiration.

"You can just call me Harry. There's no need for fancy titles, Historia," the man chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" Historia hastily blurted out, worried that she might have somehow offended him. She was surprised when his other hand gently rested on her shoulder, offering silent reassurance.

"Don't be afraid of speaking your mind to me. I won't get angry," the older man assured. Historia breathed a sigh of relief at that, glad that she was still on his good side. The kindness he had shown her gave comfort to her lonely heart, and she couldn't bear the thought of her savior hating her.

And to think, he had been hiding within the very same necklace that Historia had found. It was incredible that someone so powerful and imposing could be contained within what appeared to be nothing more than a pretty trinket. Even now her fingers still clutched the golden bird, the magical necklace giving off a soothing warmth like the man beside her.

She could wondering just where this necklace came from, and by extension, Harry. Historia wanted to know about him, the strange wizard who came to her aid when the rest of the world seemed to despise her existence. As the flaming bird in his hand was extinguished, Historia gathered her courage, letting her childlike wonder take over her questions.

"...Mr. Harry?"

"Yes Historia?" The older man asked, his piercing emerald eyes seeming to look right through her. Historia had the sense that he knew what she was thinking, which was unnerving to say the least. But she placed her trust in him, reasoning that he had done nothing but help her so far.

"Um... why are you a wizard?" Historia asked, biting her lower lip as she met his eyes again.

"You want to know how I got my magic." The man stated. Historia nodded at that clarification, curiosity evident in her wide blue eyes.

"Well... my parents were magic users as well. So I guess you can say that I inherited it from them," he said with a forlorn expression.

"Oh. So there are others like you? Where are they?" Historia eagerly asked. Her smile faded at the look of pain that appeared in his eyes.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I was sleeping in that necklace for so long. I'm not sure where I am, or if any of my kind are still alive." An awkward silence followed that statement, with neither sure of what to say.

"...I'm sorry," Historia lamely replied, feeling terrible that she had brought up a bad memory for him.

"Don't be sorry, Historia. If anything, I owe you my thanks." The wizard forced a smile, if only for the sake of a child. "When you found that necklace, you woke me up. You brought me back into this world, and gave me another chance at life. So I guess you could say that I owe you."

"But you already helped me. You scared those boys away..." Historia mumbled, think about those awful boys that tormented her not even an hour ago.

"I would have done that regardless. I hate bullies with a passion," Harry wryly commented, a look of disdain at the mention of those brats. "My point remains: I'm willing to help you out with a favor, Historia."

A favor from a powerful magic user? It was the stuff of her storybooks, of childhood fantasy, yet it was right within her grasp. The possibilities of what he could do for her seemed endless, yet H knew what she would like, if it were possible.

"Then... can you teach me how to do magic like you?" Historia asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. The thought of using magic to do the things that he could gave her a burst of glee. The power to bend the world to ones hands seemed to good an opportunity to pass up. She could do whatever she wanted if she had magic, she would be a good girl and make other people love her, and no one could hurt her ever again.

But the sympathetic shake of the wizards head snuffed out the fire of that fantasy.

"I'm afraid not. You're a muggle," Harry stated with an apologetic shrug.

"What's a muggle?" Historia blinked, unsure if she should be upset by that word.

"Muggle simply means a person without magic," Harry explained, to which the girl opened her mouth in understanding. That was very disappointing, but Historia knew it was wishful thinking on her part. Why did she believe even for a second that someone like her deserved magic?

Historia then thought of her mother, who had long since abandoned her. The mother who hated the existence of her own daughter. The mother who shoved her daughter to the ground when she tried to hug her for the first time. The mother who opened lamented not having the courage to kill her daughter. The mother that Historia didn't even know the name of.

Even now, knowing that her mother didn't want her was a constant agony for Historia. Knowing that she was so worthless, that even her own mother didn't want her. But maybe Harry could help her. Maybe he could find her mother, and use his magic to make her love her daughter?

But no, Historia realized that wasn't what she really wanted. Even if Harry could force her estranged mother to love her daughter, it would be a lie. It would not the pure, unconditional love of a mother that Historia so desperately craved. It hurt to think about, But Historia knew that Harry couldn't force her mother to love her. It just wasn't meant to be.

Which left just one thing that Historia wanted: his friendship, if it were possible. True the written notes Harry had left her already professed that, but it wasn't enough for Historia. She needed to hear the words from his own mouth. She needed to be sure.

However, self-doubt still persisted in the back of her head, whispering that she wasn't worth his time. That Historia didn't deserve the kindness that the wizard had shown her. That she was just a burden on his life, and that he would be better off if she wasn't around.

After all, if her own mother didn't want Historia, then why would anyone else?

"I still don't understand," Historia repeated the same words she had uttered not even an hour ago. "Why do you care so much about me?" She felt guilt for bring it up, and for the awkward silence that followed again. She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve his kindness. And yet, she couldn't help but desire it from him. She was drawn to the warmth he had shown her, like a moth to a flame.

"Because I care about you, and I want to help you," Harry gently stated, as if that were all the reason he needed.

His words resonated within Historia, her mind going over them in disbelief. She couldn't remember anyone saying that they cared about her. Ever. It was impossible for her to understand, yet her own ears did not lie.

So the farm girl allowed herself a small flicker of hope, gathering her courage to speak before her sense of worthlessness snuffed it out.

"Then... will you be my friend?" The blond girl whispered out her request. She held her breath in tense anticipation, fearful yet hopeful at what his response would be.

A hand reached over and gently grabbed her head, tilting it to the side so that their eyes met again.

"I already am your friend, Historia," Harry said with a warm smile. "Did you really think that I wasn't?"

The blond girl let out a gasp at his answer, unable to believe his words. "Do you... really mean that?"

"Absolutely. I'm a man of my word," the conviction in his voice left no room for doubt.

His declaration made a warm feeling bubble up in her chest, one that was rare for someone like her. Happiness. Historia was happy. Such a strange emotion for her, but she liked it. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, but she held them back. She couldn't let herself cry, even when she was happy. She had to be strong.

"Thank you," Historia whispered, her eyes misty with tears. "Will you stay with me?"

"For as long as you need me to," Harry replied, his eyes now staring into the distance.

"But... I don't think grandpa will let you stay here," Historia mumbled dejectedly. She knew that there was no chance that her grandfather would allow Harry to stay on the farm. Especially not if he was her friend.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've already talked to him, and he is completely fine with me being here." The wizard smirked with a knowing look.

"Really? But how?" Historia asked with skepticism and a hint of wonder.

Harry gave her a look amusement, as if he knew a funny joke that she did not.

"Come on, Historia! Who do you think convinced your grandfather to let you have the day off?" Harry bluntly stated, a not-so-innocent finger pointing to himself.

"That was you?" Historia all but shrieked in realization. Now her grandfather's strange behavior earlier made perfect sense. Harry must have done something to change his stubborn mind.

"Well, of course! I'm not a fan of forced child labor on neglected children," Harry declared.

"B-but h-how did you..." Historia stammered, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. Just how on earth had he convinced her harsh and hardheaded grandfather to let her off working today? Though in hindsight, the answer was obvious.

"Well, I might have cheated and used my magic on him," the wizard admitted, not a hint of shame in his voice. "I'd say it worked out pretty well!"

"But... why..." the farm girl trailed off, not knowing how to voice her question. The wizard gave a sigh, looking down at the farm girl with pity. Historia was astounded by the amount of sympathy in his emerald eyes, and even more so that it was directed toward someone like her.

"I know terrible relatives when I see them, Historia." Harry gently explained. "It's obvious that your grandparents don't love or want you. It hurts to know that, doesn't it?"

"...Yes," Historia quietly admitted, his blunt words reopening the wounds in her heart. It hurt being reminded how worthless she was, but surely he had a reason for it.

"Well, I want to help you, Historia. If you'll let me," her head perked up at that sincere statement. "Do you believe me when I say that?"

"Ah.. yes. I think so." The blond girl nodded her head. Harry had shown such kindness to her, so Historia concluded that he must be a good person, just like the heroes in her storybooks.

"It's not your fault that your mother didn't love you," Harry said as delicate as he could. Historia's eyes widened at those words, shame gripping her heart. The Wizard knew the truth about her. He somehow knew how meaningless her existence was, about how worthless and unwanted she was. Now he would hate her, just like everyone hated Historia.

Yet why wasn't he looking at her like everyone else did? Why did his eyes show kindness instead of apathy and indifference?

"Historia, I know it hurts to feel unwanted by others." The wizard gently placed his hands on the farm girls shoulders, his face the essence of sincerity and sympathy. "You're were just unlucky, that's all. You can't blame yourself for how you family treats you."

"But... my mom, she..." Historia choked, trembling in both shame and sorrow as she remembered the last time she had seen the woman who brought her into this miserable world.

If only I had the courage to kill this girl. Those words from her mother still haunted Historia to this day, a constant source of pain and emptiness for her.

"She failed you as a mother, Historia. It's not your fault that she didn't want you. Any true mother would be happy to have such a wonderful girl like you," Harry rubbed soothing circles on the blond girls back, who looked ready to break down in tears. "Even if your mother never loved you, I promise that I always will."

Historia couldn't contain it anymore. She rushed forward and engulfed the Wizard in a hug, finally letting her sadness out.

"Thank you," the blond girl sobbed, holding the older man tightly in a hug. The wizard returned her embrace, running his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner.

"Anything for a friend, Historia," Harry gently replied. The wizard held the heartbroken girl for several minutes, not minding the tears or mucus that she got on his black clothes as Historia bawled her eyes out for the first time in years. He whispered words of reassurance and kindness, until finally her tears and sniffles faded away.

"Do you feel better now, Historia?" Harry asked, his thumb gently brushing away her last tears.

"Y-yes," the blond girl breathed in relief. Her chest felt lighter from the years of loneliness and neglect it had endured, thanks to Harry.

In only a short hour, he had become closer to her then anyone she could remember. In truth, Historia was starting to see Harry as an older brother figure. He had protected and comforted her, just like the kind older brothers in her books. Historia never had an older sibling before, but she decided that she'd like Harry to be one.

"Ah," Harry let out a sharp and sudden gasp, one hand clutching his chest as if he was in pain. His body shivered for a few moments, the wizard struggling to stay upright.

"Are you okay?" Historia hurriedly asked, her fingers gripping his sleeves in concern. Harry groaned for a few seconds before opening his eyes again, his face quickly hiding his discomfort.

"Don't worry, I'm just tired," Harry waved her concerns off, taking a few deep breaths before he relaxed. "Using so much magic has taken a toll on me. I just need to rest for a while, then I'll be fine."

"Are you sure," Historia asked in worry, her blue eyes nervously looking up at him.

"Y-yes. I'm sure." His emerald eyes opened again, looking down at the object the blond girl still had in her hand. "Historia. I'm going to rest within the necklace for a while, and renew my magic," his eyes closed again for a moment, as if to regain his bearings.

"Will that make you feel better?" Historia asked as she bit her lip in nervousness. Despite his brave face, she could tell that Harry was hiding a great deal of pain. She could easily see through his mask, having worn one for her entire life.

"It should. I'll absorb some magic from it and I should recover." He assured. "That necklace has magic contained within it, it will help me recover."

"Do you want it back then?" Historia offered out the necklace to him. She didn't want to give up the shiny piece of jewelry, but she decided that having Harry as her friend and feeling better was what she wanted more.

Harry shook his head in reply.

"Just... hold onto it for me. And if you need my help, just say my name aloud." His fingers closed around her hand and the necklace within it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Historia" There was an intense flash of red light from the necklace, causing Historia to shield her eyes by instinct. When it finally died down, the phoenix necklace in her hand hummed with a dying red glow, but Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

The farm girl stared at the necklace with a sense of confusion and wonder, her mind going over the events of the past hour over and over. Even now, the lithe girl found it hard to believe just how much her stagnant life had changed within the past few days. All because she'd picked up a phoenix necklace that was buried in the fields. Who would have thought that it held a powerful wizard inside of it?

But after seeing a moment of great fatiuge and weakness from him, Historia was worried for Harry. Did using so much of his magic really hurt him that badly? If so, then Historia feared that he would become sick and die, and she would lose her only friend in this empty world. Yet the wizard had insisted that he was fine, despite the pain she could see in his eyes. The only thing Historia could do was accept his words as the truth, and hope that her new friend got better soon.

With a bitterweet sigh, Historia tucked the necklace back into her blouse, feeling the warm from the sun slowly vanish as it set. She had missed lunch and probably dinner too, since she didn't get any food if she was late to the table. But for once she didn't care if she missed a meal. None only because she had her first friend, but because she still had leftover food hidden in her room that Harry had left for her.

With a small smile, Historia turned around to walk back to the estate, stopping to pickup the fairy tale book that she had forgotten about earlier. It seemed that just like within this book, a magic being had appeared to make her life better. And Historia felt genuinly happy.

She didn't feel so empty anymore.

With a tired yawn, Historia awoke in her bed, rubbing the sand from her eyes with her tiny hands. She blinked wearily, her blue eyes still blurred from sleep. It was just before sunrise, brilliant colors of light beginning to shine through the window in her room. It was beautiful scenery for a troubled soul, it was a pity then that she had no time to enjoy it. By force of habit alone Historia pushed her warm covers off, shivering as her little feet touched the cold floor below.

Historia had learned long ago not to oversleep, no matter how tired or sore she was, lest she face her Grandparents anger. She was expected to get up early every morning and do countless chores around the estate after breakfast, regardless of her state of well being. Her grandparents were not the forgiving or understanding type, as the blond girl had learned long ago. Historia was very withdrawn and meek whenever here caretakers were around, scared that committing the slightest offence or saying the wrong word could set off their wrath.

If only Historia knew what she did wrong. If only she knew why her grandparents didn't want her existence in their lives. But sadly, she wasn't any closer to knowing why they didn't love her. All Historia knew was to follow their orders and hope that things got better.

Touching the treasured necklace around her neck, a surge of memories returned to Historia from yesterday. Of the time she spent with the Harry, the mysterious wizard that had come from the phoenix necklace she found. Even now, the blond girl could hardly believe what had happened. To think that the strange surge of luck she had recently was the result of a wizard taking pity on her.

And yet, Historia did not know whether to believe that the events of yesterday had taken place or not. Was the time she spent with the wizard just a dream? An illusion in the mind of a lonely childhood girl? She could still feel the flaming bird necklace in her fingers, so that offered some consolidation. But the idea that a powerful wizard would be here friend seemed like a fantasy from her story books.

However seeing yet another folded note on her dresser dispelled that fear. Historia eagerly get out of her bed and grabbed it, her eyes lighting up at the words that reassured her.

Dear Historia,

I'm feeling much better this morning, sorry if I scared you yesterday. I decided to stretch my legs for a bit, and explore the surrounding area beyond the estate. Continue your day as you normally do with your grandparents. I will meet you outside later today. We still have much to discuss, and I have a few stories I'm sure you'll enjoy.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

It wasn't a dream after all. Relief surged through Historia's chest, tears welling up in her eyes as she read the note again and again. This was the proof she needed that the events of yesterday did happen. You are loved. The note might as well have said that to Historia, a lonely girl who was starved for affection and love.

Her face frowned as she reread the part that stated he had left the estate to explore. The idea of going outside the wooden fence that caged her in was terrifiying for Historia to grasp, for this farm estate was all she knew. But Harry Potter had gone into the unknown without a second thought, not fearing the dangers that lurked outside her home. He was so much braver then she could ever hope to be.

Historia's day played out as it normally did before she met the wizard. The farm girl quickly dressed herself, brushed her hair, and went downstairs for another awkward and lonely breakfast with her stone cold grandparents. But for some reason, it didn't bother her as much, for her mind was still wondering about Harry Potter. Who was he? Where did he come from? Where there any more wizards like him? These and countless more questions gnawed at her, her curiosity demanding an answer.

After breakfast, Historia mindlessly followed her grandfather out to the fields again. She wordlessly accepted a farming tool from him and got to work in the fields. In the distance, Historia could see the other hired field hands, but they ignored her as usual. But today, the pain of being unwanted stung a little less.

Farming was hard work, especially when the tools Historia had were far too big for her to use properly. It was a struggle for her daity hands to break up the hardened soil, but she'd learned to do it regardless. Her grandparents had long since gotten Historia used to working to exaustion, but it didn't make her long chore list any easier to deal with.

"Like my new attire?" A male voice breathed right into her ear. Historia yelped in surprise and dropped her garden hoe, sharply turning around to see an amused Harry standing behind her. The wizard was wearing different clothing, not unlike the other farm hands here would wear, but his emerald eyes and round glasses made his face easy to reconize.

"D-don't scare me like that!" Historia panted, feeling both a surge of adrenaline and happiness at seeing her new friend again.

"I wanted to suprise you! Now then, what do you think of my new look? Give your honest opinion," Harry streached his arms and legs out, as if to make sure everyone in the fields could see him. Gone was the strange and worn black clothing he had on when they first met. Now he wore a red and black plaid shirt, with blue overalls and simple brown boots. All he needed was a damn pitchfork and straw hat and the wizard would look like a typical farmer. Well, aside from the bag he still wore around his shoulder, the contents unknown to Historia.

"You look... nice, I guess," Historia lamely replied, before a sudden though came to her. "You didn't steal those clothes, did you?" Historia nervously squeaked, immediately regretting the words that left her mouth. She felt a twing of shame that she would accuse her new friend of stealing.

"Now don't be ridiculous, Historia. An upstanding man like myself would never resort to petty thievery," Harry puffed out his chest proudly, making the girl giggle a bit, relieved that there was no anger at her accusation. "If you must know, I traded for them in the nearby town."

"What did you trade for them," Historia asked with curiosity. Though she flinched in suprise when Harry poked her nose in a playful manner.

"Ah ah ah! That's a secret, Historia. Maybe I'll tell you later," Harry smiled. "Now then, it's my first day on the job, so would you kindly teach me how to do farmwork?"

"W-what?" Historia stutted in suprise. 'Are you saying that-"

"-I'll be working with you from now on? Yes," Harry smiled genuinly.

"Really?" Historia gasped, her eyes beaming at the prospect.

"Absolutly!" The wizard confirmed, a proud smile on his face. "It's been a while since I've done manual labor, but I will help you get this work done."

"But what about-" Historia glanced around at the distant farm hands, but they were too busy with their work to notice the duo's conversation.

"As far as they know, I'm just a new worker hired for this farm. You grandparents also think that," Harry said with a mischievous smile, one that promised that he had used his magic just to make this opportunity reality. Just to make the life of an unwanted farm girl more bearable. "It looks like I'll be working with you from now on, Historia."

With a happy smile on her face and her voice humming a cheerful song, Frieda Reiss walked down the worn dirt road. Her black riding boots made long strides as she walked toward the distant farming estate, eager at the thought of seeing her half-sister again. As the daughter of the lord who owned this land, no one would dare question her presence. This left Frieda free to travel here, and visit her darling Historia again.

Frieda wore a long sleeved white blouse with a long navy blue skirt, her outfit looking far more fine then anything a peasant could hope to afford. Her eyes were a rich blue, filled with rare kindness and warmth. Her long black hair was kept clean and brushed to perfection, with a large straw sunhat on her head. Finally a satchel with a shoulder strap rested at her waist, filled with everything she needed for this trip.

Historia will love this book. Frieda patted her satchel, feeling rather pleased with herself. Historia would be delighted to see her again, once Frieda returned her memories, of course. Just a simple touch of foreheads, and Historia would remember the lost memories Frieda had locked away. From all the wonderful books they read, to the times Frieda took her horseback riding, and the countless treats and meals they shared under the trees. For another few short hours, Historia would forget her isolation from the world, and spend time with the big sister who loved her dearly.

Frieda hated doing this to her half-sister. She hated spending countless hours with Historia, only to alter her memories afterwards, leaving her little sister lonely and miserable again. But it was for her own protection. Historia's life was in peril the moment she was born. Her life was a stain on the noble Reiss family, an unwanted child born from her father's infidelity. If they royal assemble ever learned of Historia's existence, they would surely call for her death. So her father kept Historia on this isolated farm, to be hidden away like something dirty and shameful.

Alma. A frown appeared on Frieda's face at the thought of that horrid woman, the cause of Historia's misfortune. Out of all the maids her father had an affair with, it had to be the one who was worthless at being a mother. As much as Frieda would preach about peace and love to one's fellow man, she did not like Alma at all. The few times she had interacted with the woman left a sour taste in her mouth. Alma was a very selfish woman, thinking only about herself and to hell with everyone else. Frieda had heard from Historia of how her mother treated and neglected her, and well, it made her already low opinion of the woman sink even more.

Frieda suspected that Alma only gave birth to Historia in a vain attempt to get her father to divorce his wife and marry her instead. And when that plan failed, Alma ditched her bastard daughter to her own parents, abandoning Historia and wanting nothing to do with her. Frieda had only learned about Historia's existence by accident, from overhearing one of her father's conversations with Alma, who had become her father's mistress once again.

Frieda took a chance and traveled to the farming estate where Historia lived one day. She didn't expect to find a girl who with lonely and confused eyes, who immediately latched onto her older half sister when she showed kindness and love. Frieda took pity on the poor girl and began to meet with her in secret, without her father or families knowledge. She taught Historia everything that she could think of. From how to read and write, how to sew and cook, and how to behave in a ladylike manner. When the time came for her to leave, Frieda would lock away Historia's memories until next time they met, so no one would be the wiser.

Taking care of Historia gave Frieda some meaning to her fading life. Life was short, but her own would be even shorter. Frieda held great power in her slender body, the power of the Titans, yet it also cursed her as well. Frieda had perhaps 10 years at most, before she would have to be devoured to pass her Titan onto her next sibling.

No matter how much Frieda tried to ignore it, she knew the horrible fate that waited for her one day. One of her many siblings would be turned into a Titan, and Frieda would be ripped apart by massive teeth, all for the sake of keeping this damn power under her families control. She felt sick just thinking about it, and hopeless knowing that she could not escape it. But seeing Historia again with give her some comfort, an escape from this cruel world and the sinners that inhabited it.

So Frieda would make the most of her cursed life, by spending it with the dear half sister who had no one else. If Frieda was being honest with herself, Historia was an outlet for her to just be Big Sister Frieda, not the secret Queen of this kingdom or the holder of a cursed and terrible Titan power. Frieda felt pride that she was the one who took care of an unwanted girl and slowly taught her everything she needed to know. The fact that Historia was adorable and innocent was a delightful bonus.

Frieda knew that around this time of day, Historia liked to read near the fence here. A habit she had subconsciously picked up from their meetings together. Massive bales of hay were placed out near the fence, but Frieda was confident that Historia was beneath one of them. And so she carefully jumped over the wooden fence, eagerly looking for the familiar blond hair of her little sister.

Historia was easy enough for Frieda to find, having memorized her appearance by heart. The little blond girl sat underneath one of the many hay bales near the wooded fence. But there was someone else with Historia. A stranger that sat near her half-sister, talking about something with her. Someone that looked way out of place on the estate, and that Frieda knew should not be here.

What? Frieda gasped in surprise at seeing Historia with a strange man. She blinked in confusion, but she was not seeing things. The was a man with black hair and round glasses, sitting down next to Historia and talking softly with Historia, who seemed to be hanging onto every word. He was dressed as simply as the other farmhands who worked here, but something was off about him. He shouldn't be here.

Frieda's big sister instincts were screaming danger as she glared at the man next to Historia in grave worry. She did not reconize this man having every worked here from her countless visits, which was a big red flag in her mind. Not only that, but Frieda knew for a fact that Historia didn't have any other friends here, lest any people who cared enough to engage her in casual conversation. Paranoia gripped Frieda's mind as she clenched her fingers in barely restrained angry, feeling rage that this sinner would dare come near her little Historia.

Frieda didn't know who this bastard was, or what sick plans he had for her beloved Historia, but she would make him regret coming here. All she had to do was get close, easy enough for the beautiful and friendly Frieda Reiss to do. Then she could use her Titan's power to erase his memory to hell and back. Then she would take control of his mind, and send him packing. And if that failed, she would use her Titan form to crush him underfoot. She could always erase Historia's memory afterwards, as she wouldn't want her baby sister to be traumatized. She would do the same for the other residents of the estate, who wouldn't think twice about a suspicious bloodstain on the grass once Frieda was done altering their memeories.

So with a quick adjustment of her sunhat and a look of grim resolve, Frieda walked calmly toward the strange man and Historia. It took all her willpower to keep the rage off of her face, with a polite smile forced as the two noticed her approaching. It truly sickened Frieda that this damn sinner had come near her treasured half-sister, who was the light of her life. Who knew what ungodly and wicked things he had already filled Historia's head with? Who knew what awful things he was plotting to do to her? Frieda would have to do damage control after she was done dealing with him.

"Hello, you two! Beautiful day isn't it?" Frieda called out. Not a extravagant choice of words, but she just needed to stall for time. Frieda confidently held her head up high as Historia and the stranger both took notice of her. Frieda felt both happiness that Historia's adorable eyes were on her again, and anger that the man seemed to be checking out her beauty. Perhaps she would kill him once she had sent him far away into the woods nearby, just to ensure that he couldn't threaten the little girl she loved more then anything else.

"Oh, hello! Who might you be?" The man gave a friendly wave, which Frieda ignored with a barely hidden scowl of displeasure. But she felt moved with pity as Historia shyed away from her, not knowing who Frieda was at the moment. No matter. Historia would remember her dear Big Sis was soon enough. All in due time, once the unwelcome man next to her was harshly dealt with.

"My name is Frieda Reiss, the daughter of the lord who owns this land," she formally replied to the man. As much anger as she felt towards this bastard, it was important that she set a good ladylike example for Historia to follow. "I just came by to check on things, and I couldn't help but notice you both. I don't think we've been introduced." She looked at Historia first, a warm and loving smile on her face. "You have such pretty eyes and hair. What's your name, darling girl?"

"H-historia," the blond girl meekly said. Frieda let out a chuckled of amusment, her little sister's cute apperance almost making her forget about the man for a moment.

"Historia, hm? That's a very pretty name for such a wonderful girl. I can tell you're going to be very beautiful when you grow older," Frieda sweetly said. Historia blushed and bowed her head down, not used to affection from a stranger. Frieda then turned to the strange man beside Historia, carefully hiding the anger she felt toward him. "And what about you, sir? I ve never seen you before." Frieda reached her hand out in a flirtatous manner, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the charming aura she gave off. No man could resist Frieda Reiss, the kind and beautiful woman who knew how to make everyone feel good about themselves.

"My name is Harry Potter, a new farmhand who works here." The man casually said, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He reached out and accepted her slender fingers, gripping them firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Frieda Reiss."

Got you. Frieda thought in triumph. Now to deal with him once and for all. For a split second her blue eyes turned into amythest, a surge a lightning moving from inside her body as Frieda activated the Founding Titan within her soul. The power of the Paths was active and under her control, and she forced it into his mind, ready to erase his memories and destroy this sinner for daring to come near her Historia.

But to Frieda's confusion, absolutly nothing happened. There was no blank-eyed stare or confused face that normally appeared when she used her powers on someone. He showed no signes of being under her control. If anything, Harry looked mildly annoyed at her attempt.

"What was the point in that?" Harry gave Frieda an unimpressed stare, a smirk of amusment on his face. "You won't be erasing my memories today, miss Titan lady." Frieda's face went pale at his statement, her confidence vanishing in an instant. He's not a subject of Ymir! Panic gripped Frieda at that realization, for her powers would not work on him after all. Worse yet, Harry somehow knew the truth about what she was. About the Founding Titan inside her soul. How had she lost control of this situation so quickly? What should she do? What could she do?"

"W-what are you two doing? What's wrong?" Historia asked in confusion. Her innocent half-sisters voice snapped Frieda out of her daze. She ripped her fingers out Harry's hand and bolted toward Historia. Frieda grabbed Historia off the ground with adrenaline fueled strenght and sprited away in fear, running like the grim reaper himself was out for her blood. Her sunhat was ripped off her head by the intense wind resistence, but there was no way in hell Frieda was going back there to retrieve it.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Historia cried out in fear, struggeling to get out of Frieda's iron-tight grasp.

"No time to explain! We have to get away from him!" Frieda breathlessly said, covering a remarkable amount of distance with her long strides. But to her horror, Harry suddenly appeared several meters in front of her, causing Frieda to nearly lose her balance as she frantically stopped with wide eyes. Impossible! Wasn't he behind her just a few seconds ago?

"Leaving so soon? We havn't finished our conversation yet," Harry said as his waved his finger in a scolding manner. "Can't we just talk this out like adults?"

Realizing that she couldn't outrun him, Frieda harshly put Historia on the ground, bravely closing the distance between her and the unknown Harry Potter. She did not know who he was or what his power could do, but she needed to protect Historia at all costs.

"Run away, Historia! Stay away from him!" Frieda demanded, not looking back once. She stood protectivly in front of Historia, her eyes ablaze with both fear and anger at Harry. "You should never have come near my baby sister! Now you will pay the price!" Frieda hissed, her voice full of contempt and venon towards him.

"S-sister?" Historia gasped, her eyes going wide with disbelief and confusion.

"Listen, lady! You've got the wrong idea. I'm not here to hurt Historia or you," Harry explained in a hurry, his hands held up in a pleading manner. "Just give me a minute to explain myself!"

"Shut up, sinner! Just die already!" Frieda snarled with feral anger that looked out of place on her beautiful face, her eyes taking a amythest hue again. Frieda raised her fingers to her mouth, ready to bite through her skin and assume her Titan form. Surely her Titan's 13 meters of height, incredible vitality and regeneration, and mountrous strength and speed would be more then enough to deal with this damn man.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted fraintically as his hand was pushed out at Frieda. Not a second later a blue light left his black triangle-marked palm and impacted into Frieda at stunning speed, forcing her arms to her sides and sending her falling akwardly on the ground in front of Historia. She laid there on the ground in a daze, not knowing what had happened to her.

Frieda couldn't move. Her arms and legs were as stiff as a board, like someone had bound her entire body together tightly with hundreds of ropes, and then chained her to the ground for good measure. She couldn't even open her mouth to scream or twitch a finger, she was completly at the mercy of this stranger. Her eyes were the only thing she could control, and they widely stared at Harry Potter in terror.

"What did you do to her?" Historia whispered out in nervousness, looking at Frieda in both concern and wonder.

"Petrificus Totalus. The Body-Binding spell. Useful when I want to restrain someone," Harry calmly explained, no doubt in his voice that he was in full control of the situation. "Don't worry, Historia. I promise that she'll be fine, but first she will be giving us both some answers." Harry slowly walked towards the downed Frieda, every footstep in the grass sending a shiver down her spine. She was completly helpless by his strange power, and Frieda knew all to well what lustful men did with a woman they had total control over. She tried and failed to cry out in fear as Harry knelt down in front of her, wondering just what sick plans he had in mind for her or Historia.

"Relax, Frieda Reiss. I'm not going to hurt or kill you," Harry assured, which gave her fearful mind pause. "I consider myself a reasonable man, Miss Reiss, so I will give you a chance to explain your actions," Harry patiently explained, with a tone one might use to talk down a rude and misbehaving child. "I will remove the spell that I placed on you, but I expect you to behave and not attempt to kill me again. If you don't do as I say, then I have plenty more ways of dealing with you," Harry stated firmly. "Blink thrice if you agree with my terms."

What else could she do? Frieda frantically blinked three times, praying that Hary would do as he promised and keep his word. To her relief, Frieda felt the strange power leave her body, allowing her to move her arms and legs again. She crawled backwards away from Harry, tucking her legs tightly to her bosom as she stared up at the man who looked amused by her paranoia.

"W-who are y-you?" Frieda stuttered, feeling utterly exposed and frail before him. She had never felt so helpless before in her entire life, not even when she was forced to become a Titan and eat her uncle alive. She had gained control of the Founding Titan that day, a powerful giant that could alter memories, create and control thousands of man eating giants, or wipe out entire contries if it so pleased. And yet, even the Founding Titan inside Frieda Reiss felt fear at the mere presence of Harry Potter. He wasn't natural or normal, Frieda was certain of it.

"Like I told you earlier, my name is Harry Potter. I'm a wizard from another time, who died and came back to life recently," Harry explained in a calm and collected manner, as if it was no big deal. "To make a long story short, I met Historia here a few days ago, and we became friends. Now," the wizard's voice took a more serious tone. "It's your turn to talk, Frieda Reiss. I want you to answer some questions for us both. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes! I will!" Frieda frantically nodded her head. Make no mistake, she hated being in this situation, and she certainly didn't want to answer things she was suppose to keep hidden. But after seeing what Harry could do, Frieda wasn't going to take any chances. The life and wellbeing of Historia was in danger in Frieda's mind, and she couldn't hope to fight Harry if he decided to turn hostile. So Frieda frantically thought of any ways she could salvage this situation, any way she could get Harry to abide by her terms instead of his own.

Maybe she could offer her body to him in exchange for him leaving Historia alone. That was the best idea Frieda could think of in her panicked desperation. It would be shameful and sinful for her to do, but Frieda would do it if it meant protecting her baby half-sister. Historia was worth any sacrifice she had to make, of that she was certain.

"That's... a very generous offer, Frieda Reiss. But it won't be nessasary," Harry careful said with a faint blush. "I can hear your thoughts, you know." Frieda went wide-eyed in embaressment, a blush now covering her cheeks which now felt like they were on fire from shame and humiliation. After seeing what Harry could do, she could easily believe that his claim of knowing her thoughts was the truth.

"Y-you bastard! Stay out of my head!" Frieda shouted, inwardly wincing at her unladylike use of language.

"Actually, I'll have you know that my parents were happily married when they had me," Harry laughed. "At least put some effort into your insults, Frieda Reiss."

"Y-your impossible to deal with," Freida weakly said. The noble woman looked utterly exhausted by their massive misunderstanding, her head hanging low into her knees with defeat. "What do you want from me?"

"Your forgiveness and friendship. That's it," Harry stated without a second thought. Frieda jerked her head up in suprise, her mouth hanging open in disbelief at his simple request. Even after she had attempted to erase his mind and kill him, Harry was willing to forgive and forget so easily?

"That's it? Truly?" Frieda asked in skepticism. "You want nothing else from me?"

"I'm a man of my word, so yes," Harry gave a gentle and accepting smile toward Frieda, who looked stunned at his sincerity. "But first, I know that Historia has something she wants to ask you," Harry stated. He slowly walked over to the distant Historia, but Frieda didn't try to stop him this time. kneeling down next to the blond girl, he whispered some words of encouragement. After some coaxing from him, Historia tenderly walked forward to Frieda, the hunger to know the truth in her eyes.

"Miss Frieda," Historia hesitantly started, mustering up her courage to continue. "Is it true? Are you my big sister?"

Frieda took a fews deep breaths to collect herself, thinking about how to delicatly handle this situation. Opening the same blue eyes that Historia said, she gave the blond girl a tired yet loving smile. "Yes, Historia. I am your older half-sister, I came by to visit you today," Frieda admitted. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"But... I don't understand. I've never met you before," Historia sadly said, a hurt look on her face as she looked at Frieda. "Where were you when I needed you? Why didn't you love me?" The accusation in the little girl's voice nearly broke Frieda's heart, guilt crushing her insides.

"You don't remember because I took your memories away, Historia," Frieda explained as gently as she could. 'I'm sorry, but it was neccassary."

"You made me forget you? Why?" Tear's began to well up in Historia's eyes, the girl looking both heartbroken and betrayed. "I was alone! Why did you leave me alone?"

"Historia, I did it to protect you! It was the only way to keep you safe from this cruel world!" Frieda insisted, inwardly panicking at how upset the blond girl now looked.

"You left me alone!" Historia cried out in pain, tears now freely falling. "It hurt so much! Why did you abandon me?"

"Historia!" Frieda pushed her self off the ground, sorrow and guilt on her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you! Please, forgive me!"

"No! I don't know you!" Historia sobbed, holding her hand on her head in pain, as if a headache had taken hold of her mind. "You hurt me! Just leave me alone!"

"Please, Historia! I love you! I love you more then anything in the world!" Frieda pleaded, her hands outstreached lovingly. That simple, yet powerful truth gave Historia pause, the lithe girl opening her misty eyes to stare at Frieda in disbelief. "Please, forgive me Historia! Let me make it up to you!" Frieda begged, looking as distraught and upset as her little sister was.

"You.. love me?" Historia whispered, looking at Frieda with hesitation in her blue eyes.

"I've always loved you, Historia! From the moment we first met! Please, come back to me, I'll make you remember. I promise!" Frieda assured, holding her arms out toward Historia in a hopeful and pleading manner.

Historia looked at Frieda in conflict, not sure of what to do. It was clear that the blond girl had little experience in such emotional moments, especially with her lack of social develpment. She trembled where she stood, not having the will or courage to take that first step toward her unknown older sister.

"She's telling the truth, Historia. You can trust her," Harry walked up behind her, giving Historia pause. "Go, your sister is waiting for you."

"...I'm scared. I don't know what to do," Historia quietly admitted to Harry, taking glances at the distraught Frieda, who still held her arms out expectantly.

"It will be okay. I promise," the wizard gently nudged Historia toward Frieda, forcing her to take that first step. "Don't be afraid." With that encouragment, and a firm hand from her friend pushing her forward, Historia mustered up the courage to slowly walk the rest of the way to Frieda. The noble woman immeidatly latched onto Historia once she was close enough, pulling the petrified girl close as she closed her eyes.

"Remember me, Historia," Frieda gently touched her forehead to her little half-sister, a surge of lighting transferring from one mind to another. Historia went wide eyed as the locked parts of her mind were opened again, countless lonely and empty days vanishing and were replaced with the times with Frieda.

Historia was never alone. She remembered it all now. Historia always had Frieda, her big sister was there for her. Frieda would always come by every other week or so, using her authority to take Historia away from her distant and uncaring grandparents and nurture her with loving care. From the times Frieda brought her food and treats, to Frieda teaching her how to read and giving her books, to Frieda comforting her when she was sad and tended to her wounds. How could she have forgotten it all until now?

"Big Sis!" Historia cried out in pure joy, her memories now fully restored. She didn't hesitant any longer and tightly hugged the black haired woman, who hugged her back and laughed in relief.

"You're here! You came back!" Historia sobbed in relief, squeezing the life out of her older sister. "Don't leave me again!"

"I'm sorry, Historia! I'm so sorry!" Frieda cried, cradeling the blond girl close. " I never meant to hurt you! Forgive me!"

As the two estranged sisters reconciled, Harry stayed back and watched with a smile. He was not ashamed to admit that he might have shed a tear or two. Having not experienced such a tender moment himself, the wizard was deeply moved by the affection the sisters showed to each other. He was very happy for them both.

However, he still had questions that needed to be asked, and thus he suddenly appeared right next to the sisters, who didn't notice him at first until he spoke.

"I'm happy for you both, but I still have questions that you need to answer, Frieda Reiss," he stated, causing Frieda to flinch away as she looked back at Harry with frightened eyes.

"Don't be scared of him, big sis! He's really nice!" Historia assured with a bright smile, looking back to Harry with great awe and respect. "He scared those awful boys away and took care of me. He showed me amazing things with his magic! You can trust him!" She enthusiastically added.

"Oh... if you say so," Frieda replied with some hesitation, giving a nervous look to the wizard. No doubt she remembered how easily Harry had overpowered her only minutes ago, and still had a healthy fear towards his unknown abilities.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I scared you earlier, Frieda," Harry held his hand out towards her expectantly, a symphatetic smile on his face. "If you're willing to forgive me, I do wish to be your friend rather then enemy."

Frieda thought of saying no to the wizard at first. Though upon thinking of it further, she had to grudgingly admit that Harry was in the right here, as she had planned to erase his memory and kill him, after all. And upon seeing the hopeful and excited look in Historia's eyes, Frieda couldn't find it in herself to refuse.

"Alright. But I want you to answer some of my questions as well," Frieda insisted, carefully taking hold of the wizards hand, as if afraid it would burn her. Thankfully she only felt his warm and strong fingers, which she let out a slight blush at.

"Fine by me. I have nothing to hide from either of you," Harry gave an accepting look towards both of the Reiss sisters, his emerald eyes filled with warmth and the desire to share a story. "Let me tell you about myself, and the world which I came from."


End file.
